McDonald's
|founders = McDonald's: Richard and Maurice McDonald McDonald's Corporation: Ray Kroc |key people = Andrew J. McKenna (Chairman) Steve Easterbrook (President and CEO) |products = Hamburgers, chicken, french fries, soft drinks, milkshakes, salads, desserts, coffee, breakfast }} McDonald's, often abbreviated as Mickey D's, is the world's largest chain of hamburger fast-food restaurants. Although not owned by Universal Studios, it has done several promotional tie-ins with Universal properties. The McDonald's Corporation was responsible for promoting the Illumination films beginning with Despicable Me 2 in 2013. Promotions Universal *''An American Tail'' (1986) *''BJ and Wally'' (2006) (Europe and Asia only) *''Flushed Away'' (2006) *''Shrek the Third'' (2007) *''Computeropolis 2'' (2007) *''Bee Movie'' (2007) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (2008) *''Woo La La'' (2009) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009) *''Computeropolis 3'' (2010) *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) *''Shrek Forever After'' (2010) *''Megamind'' (2010) *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) *''Gabriel Garza'' (2011) *''Puss in Boots'' (2011) *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (2012) *''Plucky Chicken'' (2012) *''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012) *''The Croods'' (2013) *''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) *''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (2014) *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014) *''Gabriel Garza 2'' (2014) *''Penguins of Madagascar'' (2014) *''Paradoria'' (2015) *''Home'' (2015) *''Minions'' (2015) *''Luna & Zak'' (2015) *''The Secret Life of Pets'' (2016) *''Imagimals'' (2016) *''Trolls'' (2016) *''Sing'' (2016) *''Gabriel Garza 3'' (2017) *''Despicable Me 3'' (2017) *''Lix'' (2017) Disney *''Toy Story'' (1995) (Europe and Asia only) *''Hercules'' (1997) *''A Bug's Life'' (1998) *''Toy Story 2'' (1999) *''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) *''Treasure Planet'' (2002) *''The Jungle Book 2'' (2003) *''Finding Nemo'' (2003) *''Brother Bear'' (2003) *''The Incredibles'' (2004) *''Chicken Little'' (2005) *''Cars'' (2006) *''Incredibles 2'' (2018) *''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' (2018) Warner Bros. *''Space Jam'' (1996) *''TMNT'' (2007) *''The Lego Movie'' (2014) *''The Lego Batman Movie'' (2017) *''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' (2017) Cartoon Network *''Adventure Time'' (2014) 20th Century Fox *''Metro Cone 2'' (2008) *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (2009) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'' (2009) *''Rio'' (2011) *''Metro Cone 3: The Mystery to New York'' (2011) *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' (2012) *''Epic'' (2013) *''Workers'' (2013) *''Rio 2'' (2014) *''The Book of Life'' (2014) *''Metro Cone Forever'' (2015) *''The Peanuts Movie'' (2015) Sony *''Surf's Up'' (2007) *''The Smurfs'' (2011) *''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012) *''The Smurfs 2'' (2013) *''Archot'' (2014) *''Hotel Transylvania 2'' (2015) *''The Angry Birds Movie'' (2016) *''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' (2017) *''The Emoji Movie'' (2017) Paramount *''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' (2008) *''FusionMania'' (2008) *''Hotel for Dogs'' (2009) *''The Last Airbender'' (2010) *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (2015) Nickelodeon *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2012) Happy Meals Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Trivia *''Ama and the Mysterious Crystal, ''Galaxion, Paint World, Mistress Masham's Repose, Me & Mobo, Magina, Computeropolis, M.I.S.S.I.O.N., BJ and Wally (inside the United States), Swapped, Quest, and Computeropolis: The Deep Web are the only Universal Animation Studios films so far not to be promoted by McDonald's. However, McDonald's did promote BJ and Wally in some countries (particularly Europe and Asia) outside of the United States and Latin America. *''Despicable Me, ''Hop, and The Lorax are the only Illumination films not to be promoted by McDonald's. See also *Burger King *Subway *Hardee's/Carl's Jr. *Wendy's References Category:Companies Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Merchandise Category:Gabriel Garza 2 Category:Gabriel Garza 3 Category:Gingo Animation Wiki Category:McDonald's Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Illumination Category:Shrek Category:Madagascar Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:The Croods Category:Trolls Category:Despicable Me Category:The Secret Life of Pets Category:Sing